


家里来了个男保姆（下）

by wanglulu



Category: lofter wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	家里来了个男保姆（下）

　　

　　九、

　　气氛在此时显得非常尴尬，罗玉的眸子湿润润的，还透着朦胧水光，吴石以为他会看见恶心，失落的眼神，但是没有。

　　“吴石同学，你在干嘛？”罗玉不明所以地问道，他被一阵很酥爽的感觉给弄醒，就看见吴石在他身上摸来摸去的。

　　他的第一反应就是吴石在给他按摩，感觉挺舒服的，罗玉还蛮享受，但是吴石动作越来越出格了，怎么手还往下伸呢？难不成还想给他小弟弟按个摩？

　　“我…”

　　被抓了个现行，吴石心下一慌，他怕看见罗玉用看变态的眼神看他，然后逃的远远的，再也不见他了。

　　不行，他就是要罗玉，其他人都不行，如果罗玉一辈子都不见他，他就单身一辈子算了！

　　想到这，吴石干脆一不做二不休，摊牌了：

　　“罗哥，我喜欢你，想干你那种喜欢！”

　　话音一落，房间彻底安静，连窗外的风声都听的一清二楚，罗玉彻底蒙了，这是什么情况？

　　“那个，吴石同学，我不太懂你的意思。”什么叫想干你那种喜欢，信息量有点大，罗玉脑子有点转不过来。

　　吴石直接用行动向罗玉展示了他的意思，将罗玉按在身下，狠狠地亲了上去，罗玉瞳孔一下子放大，感觉到吴石猛烈的进攻，灵活的舌头不断在他的牙关探寻，罗玉被吻得晕乎晕乎的，竟然都不知道反抗了。

　　“罗哥，现在你知道我是什么意思了吧？”吴石离开了罗玉被咬的红肿的嘴唇，露出一个痞痞的笑，沙哑着声音说道。

　　罗玉差点没回过气，快要窒息了，他算是明白了，吴石怕是早就对他图谋不轨了，温泉旅行就是吴石挖的坑等着他跳呢。

　　在呆在这，他的处男身就不保了！

　　罗玉彻底慌了，这小破孩平时掩饰的也忒好了，他愣是没瞧出来。

　　看出罗玉眼底的慌乱，似乎是想要逃，吴石的眼神变得晦暗不明，阴沉地仿佛黑谭一般。

　　“我突然想起我家里还有点事，先回去了哈。”罗玉转移话题想要起身，却被吴石狠狠按了回去，被压制的感觉让罗玉快要疯了，挣扎着朝吴石吼道：“吴石！！！你要干嘛，放开我！”

　　“罗哥，你不要走，给我个机会好不好，我喜欢你，真的好喜欢你。”吴石像个无助的孩子，抱着罗玉喃喃着，红着眼乞求着罗玉不要离开。

　　这次罗玉没有心软，推开吴石，有些无语地说道：“我说你们现在这些孩子是不是都有病啊，那么多漂亮女生不喜欢，非要来招惹我？”

　　吴石知道装可怜这招现在已经没用了，罗玉态度很坚决，他最不想看到的事还是发生了，他不想要失去罗玉。

　　“我都不知道我怎么了，我就是喜欢你，想要把你占为己有，想要你完完全全只属于我一个人！”吴石此时的神情有些疯狂，让罗玉背脊有些发凉。

　　“我跟你说啊，你这都是错觉，你怎么可能喜欢我呢？我都快奔三的大叔了，你喜欢我什么啊？”罗玉觉得还是不要太刺激吴石，决定晓之以情动之以理，说不定吴石只是欲求不满，一时冲动而已呢？

　　吴石可以接受罗玉的抗拒，但是无法接受罗玉不相信他的感情，从小到大，他从来没有像现在一样喜欢一个人，罗玉觉得自己不值得被喜欢，那是因为他没有发现自己身上吸引人的温暖，就像是一道阳光，照耀在他灰暗的人生中。

　　“罗哥，我会证明给你看，我是真的喜欢你，不是一时兴起，是想和你相伴一生。”吴石放开了罗玉，用深情又坚定的眼神看着罗玉说道。

　　罗玉没有答话，只是扯过被子不再看吴石，吴石也没有其他动作，头枕在另一边，睁着眼睛一夜无眠。

　　这一晚，两人都沉默无言，似乎两人之间有什么东西已经开始发酵，变质。

　　

　　表白被拒，悲惨收场，ko！

　　

　　

　　十、

　　方案二：英雄救美，趁虚而入，成功上位！

　　

　　回到家，罗玉在家的时间越来越少，经常以各种理由躲着吴石，甚至连饭都不去送了，吴石不知道罗玉是在逃避，还是真的不想看到他，但是他真的不希望他们之间变成这样。

　　看来现在只有两个选择，要么罗玉接受他，要么两人彻底变成陌生人。

　　“罗哥，你等等。”这天，罗玉还要出门，吴石拦住了他。

　　罗玉不知道怎么面对吴石，若是放着他不管，一个孩子在家没人照顾多可怜啊，他又放不下心。

　　但是自从知道吴石的心思之后，罗玉也不知道自己心里是怎么想的，要说特别讨厌，恶心吧，倒也没有，就是觉得被一个小自己十多岁的小娃娃表白，有种不真实的感觉。

　　他总觉得吴石是在逗他，或者说是没搞清自己的想法，毕竟这事真的太匪夷所思了，而他现在只能尽量避免和吴石相处，想着他不在，小孩就想通了也说不一定。

　　“我出去买菜，一会就回来。”罗玉边换鞋边说道。

　　“家里冰箱都满了，哥，你能不能不要再躲我了。”吴石声音带着颤抖，像是非常害怕罗玉离开一样。

　　罗玉手上的动作顿了顿，长叹一口气，回答道：“吴石同学，你让我冷静冷静行吗？我是真不知道该怎么办了。”

　　那就接受我啊！

　　吴石在内心不断呐喊，但是罗玉接下来的话，让他如堕冰窖。

　　“我觉得这些天我们还是不要见面了，这样对我们都好。”

　　“我不接受！”吴石直接上前死死地抱住罗玉，力气大的惊人，把罗玉勒的脸都变红了。

　　“好好好，你先放开行不行？”罗玉就是试探一下，没想到吴石反应这么大，顿时就怂了。

　　“那你答应我，不准再说要走的话，好不好？”

　　“我答应你，行了吧？”

　　得到了罗玉的保证，吴石这才松了一口气，慢慢放开罗玉。

　　“我是真有事要出去，你别再无理取闹了，在家好好写作业。”罗玉说完就出门了，留下吴石一个人孤孤单单地站在原地。

　　吴石很不放心，决定跟出去看看，伪装了一番，吴石就暗搓搓地跟在罗玉身后，看看罗玉到底去干嘛。

　　跟了一路，罗玉还是像以前一样，去菜市场买菜，然后路过超市买特价商品，接着悠哉悠哉地走到彩票店，买了一张彩票，好像没有什么异常，直到一个容貌艳丽，穿着大胆的女人出现在罗玉面前。

　　吴石心中顿时警铃大作，这女的谁啊，怎么罗玉一见到她整个人都愣住了，还用一种他从没见过的深情眼神望着她？

　　“丽丽，你怎么来了？”罗玉再次见到自己的初恋女友，五味陈杂，千言万语最后只化作一句问候。

　　被唤作丽丽的那个女人，看起来十分憔悴，浓妆也掩盖不了脸上的淤青，她在见到罗玉的时候，就忍不住泪流满面，抱住罗玉哭了起来。

　　吴石恨不得把这个像牛皮糖一样的女人从罗玉身上扒下来，当太空垃圾甩到外太空去，他的人岂是别人能随随便便抱的？

　　就在他想要冲出去的时候，罗玉却把丽丽推开了，丽丽用一种不可置信的眼神看着他，罗玉眼底明明还有情，却还是和那个女人保持了距离。

　　“丽丽，我们已经分手了。”

　　丽丽在听到他这句话的时候哭的更厉害了，抽泣道：“我知道，我…我就是想你了。”

　　“现在说这些还有什么意思？”罗玉觉得很嘲讽，当年那个他苦苦挽留却还是狠心跟另一个人走的女人，现在对他说，她想他了，他能做什么？他已经没有任何立场为她再做些什么了。

　　“我错了，阿玉，我不该离开你，他现在每天打我，骂我，我真的忍不下去了。”

　　罗玉这才注意到丽丽身上的乌青，各种各样的伤口触目惊心，自己放在心尖上疼的人，却在别人那里受尽苦楚，他终究还是心软了。

　　“真是个畜生，我先带你去处理一下伤口。”罗玉牵起丽丽的手，想要带她离开，却被突然冲出来的一个人狠狠打倒在地，罗玉被打的晕晕的，只能听见丽丽在他身边尖叫。

　　“罗哥！”吴石见到罗玉被打了，立马冲了出去，把罗玉扶了起来。

　　“你个贱女人，又跑出来勾三搭四的，这次是你那个初恋小男友？”那男人不屑地看了一眼地上的罗玉，恶狠狠地朝丽丽吼道。

　　丽丽吓得嘴巴都哆嗦了，解释道：“不是我，是他，是他来找我的，还想自不量力地带我走，我心里只有你，真的！”

　　罗玉在听到丽丽说这句话的时候，心彻底凉了下去，他扯出一个苦笑，却还是抱有一丝希望地对丽丽说道：“丽丽，只要你一句话，我可以带你离开他，我们可以像从前一样，开开心心的生活。”

　　那男人不怒反笑，对丽丽说道：“你这小男友还挺痴情的，怎么，要不要答应他？”

　　丽丽眼底闪过一丝挣扎，最终，她还是狠下心挽着男人的手，对罗玉说道：“对不起。”

　　现在这个社会，感情能当饭吃吗？她宁愿坐在宝马里哭，也不愿坐在自行车后面笑，这就是现实。

　　吴石看着罗玉受伤的脸，又心疼又气，直接朝那男人身上来了一拳，打的那男人捂着脸破口大骂。

　　“卧槽，你他妈谁啊？”

　　“你管得着嘛你，你个打女人的孬种，有多远滚多远。”吴石也回骂回去，转过头对丽丽喊道，“还有你，都分手了就离罗哥远点，别再来装可怜祸祸他了，跟这个渣男过一辈子吧！”

　　说完，还没等这两个人回过神，吴石就拉着罗玉跑了。

　　回到家，吴石就翻箱倒柜地把消毒水找了出来，而罗玉也只是乖乖地坐在沙发上发呆。

　　“罗哥，你别伤心了，那种人不值得的。”吴石轻轻地将消毒水涂在罗玉受伤的嘴角，安慰道。

　　罗玉看了看吴石，反而笑起来，让吴石觉得罗玉是不是被打击地失常了。

　　“吴石同学，今天谢谢你了，我也想打那个渣男来着，结果反而被人家打了。”罗玉自嘲了一下，然后继续说道，“其实我知道自己应该放下了，但是这件事一直在我心里，像一根刺一样，怎么也拔不掉，这些年，我不敢再谈感情，因为我很怕，怕自己付出的真心再次付诸东流。”

　　这是第一次，罗玉对吴石说这些话，吴石静静地听着，罗玉的过去他一无所知，也没有办法再去参与，但是他可以成为罗玉的未来，保护他，不让他再受到一点伤害。

　　“罗哥，过去的已经过去了，你要做的，只是放眼未来，你还有我啊，我会一直在你身边的。”

　　罗玉眼眶变得有些发红，他可以吗？去尝试一段新的恋情，去接受一个爱他的人。

　　“吴石同学，你认真的吗？”罗玉还是不确定地问道，鼻子一抽一抽的。

　　“当然是认真的，真的不能再真的，或许现在我还小，但是感情的事，我整的那是明明白白的。”吴石拍拍胸脯保证道。

　　罗玉还是有些不相信，继续唠叨着：“我这个人其实没你想的那么好，穿的又土，又没什么文化，还挣不了多少钱，说话还啰啰嗦嗦的像个老妈子，还有…”

　　罗玉话还没说完，吴石就用嘴堵住了罗玉的嘴，罗玉感觉自己心跳的飞快，属于少年的青涩气息在他鼻尖环绕，让他的脸红的发烫。

　　见罗玉没有反抗，吴石心底高兴地快要飞起来了，罗玉这是接受他了？？

　　

　　十一、

　　　　罗玉有些不自在地别过脸，脸微微发红，说道：“那啥，感觉还行吧...”

　　还行？？吴石瞬间觉得自己受到了侮辱，心脏仿佛被雷击一样，怎么办，罗哥好像不满意，那他就得更卖力了啊，啊，感觉自己突然充满了力量！

　　“罗哥，我想操你！”

　　“……”

　　“操你大爷，给我滚！”罗玉不知道为什么，觉得菊花有些凉凉的，想要跑却被吴石直接抗进了卧室，他都不知道这破小孩哪来这么大力气。

　　被按在床上，罗玉这才有些慌了，警告吴石道：“诶诶，你干嘛呢？”

　　“干你啊！”吴石邪魅一笑，手就开始不老实地往罗玉身上乱摸，罗玉顿时鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，急着往后退，喘着粗气说道：“等等，等一下，我还是没弄明白，两个男的，怎么做啊？”

　　“罗哥你就放心吧，我都去学了，不会弄痛你的。”吴石朝罗玉打着包票，就像用棒棒糖哄小孩似的。

　　罗玉顿觉五雷轰顶，照吴石那意思，自己是下面那个？凭什么啊？

　　“不是，你凭什么让我在下面啊？都是男的。”罗玉想要争取一下主动权，却被吴石一票否了。

　　吴石也不急，开始跟罗玉讲道理：“是这样的，你想啊，是不是我追的你？”

　　罗玉愣了愣，答道：“是啊！”

　　“是不是我比你要懂怎么做？”

　　“是…吧”

　　“那是不是我就是主动的那个？”

　　“好像，有那么点道理。”

　　罗玉就这么被吴石三言两语给哄过去了，呆呆的任由吴石在他身上动作。

　　吴石吻在了罗玉白皙的颈项，让罗玉整个人一抖，有些不自在地移了移位置，吴石盯着罗玉的眼睛，深邃的像是漩涡，一下子就将人吸了进去。

　　“罗哥，你相信我，好不好？”

　　罗玉愣愣的点了点头，吴石的手伸进了罗玉的白衬衫内，顺着光滑的肌肤，摸到了罗玉胸前的两颗嫣红，慢慢揉捏起来，当然，吴石嘴上也没闲着，不断吮吸着罗玉粉嫩的红唇，让罗玉有些喘不过气。

　　不知道什么时候，两人身上的遮蔽物已经被吴石脱了下来，随意地丢在床边，罗玉一览无遗的酮体刺激着吴石的感官，让吴石的呼吸越发的粗重，手也直接伸到了罗玉的下体，握住已经抬起头的小小玉。

　　“罗哥，你那真可爱。”吴石看了看小小玉，在罗玉耳边低语道，说着就开始上下套弄着，罗玉开始难以抑制地呻吟起来：“啊…吴石，你…你慢点…”

　　“是吗？到底是要快点还是慢点？”吴石在罗玉快要达到顶峰的时候故意放慢了速度，恶意地问道。

　　“快……快点…要去了…”罗玉感觉到欲望没有得到疏解，急切地恳求着吴石，嘴里也开始胡言乱语起来。

　　吴石也不再逗弄罗玉，手里加快速度，不到一会就让罗玉达到了高潮，罗玉腰肢微微向上一抬，就喷出了好多滚烫的白浊，全部都落在在吴石手上。

　　“舒服吗？”

　　“太他妈舒服了！”罗玉作为一个小处男，当年耍女朋友都只是纯洁的拉拉小手，哪里有体验过别人帮他撸这么刺激的事？

　　吴石将罗玉的手移到自己已经硬的发烫的阳具上，委屈巴巴地说道：“罗哥，让我也舒服舒服呗？”

　　“可以啊，你想怎么舒服？”

　　吴石一个翻身，从抽屉里拿出一管软膏，一看就是有备而来，罗玉皱了皱眉头，吴石这是要干嘛？

　　“哎呀，反正就是让我舒服也让你舒服的东西！”吴石也懒得跟罗玉讲功效，又不是打广告的，他要再不把罗玉给办了，都快给憋出毛病了。

　　“罗哥你趴着！”

　　罗玉还愣着没动作，吴石直接强硬地把罗玉像翻王八一样给翻过去了。

　　“诶诶，等等，我觉得我好像有些没准备好…”感觉到一块冰凉的固体顺着吴石的手指被插进自己的后穴，罗玉瞬间就怂了，身子一僵，想要立马退出来。

　　都这时候了吴石哪里还顾得了那么多，直接一个领带把罗玉的手绑在一起，不让罗玉起来。

　　“放心，我会很温柔的。”为了避免罗玉那么紧张，会弄伤他，吴石还是轻声安慰道。

　　“好吧，你轻点啊！”罗玉动弹不得，只得认命的咬着枕头，双眼一闭，一副要去刑场的样子。

　　吴石又伸进去第二根手指，罗玉的后穴因为膏体的润滑，进出十分顺利，一张一合的粉嫩穴口似乎正在邀请他的进入。

　　吴石难耐的咽了口口水，喉结不断耸动，恨不得马上就在罗玉的身体里策马扬鞭，但是为了罗玉不受伤，还是硬生生忍住了。

　　到了最后，吴石伸进去了四根手指，穴口好像已经能够容纳吴石巨大的阳具了，吴石深吸一口气，拍了拍罗玉的屁股，声音沙哑地说道：“宝贝，屁股抬起来点，我要进去了。”

　　卧槽，当他是马啊，想抬哪里抬哪里，罗玉翻了个白眼，还是听话的把屁股撅起来。

　　“我说，你轻点啊，我怕疼！”虽然罗玉已经有些适应了异物的进入，但是看了看吴石的尺寸，还是为自己捏了把汗。

　　吴石的阳具在外面徘徊了一下，然后趁着罗玉没注意，一个挺身就进去了。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！痛死我了，吴石你给我出来！”罗玉差点一个岔气没回过来，疼的脸色苍白，冷汗都冒出来了，吴石鸡巴怎么那么大，他觉得今天他算是交代在这了。

　　吴石也被罗玉夹得生疼，吼道：“罗哥你放松啊，不要紧张，就痛这一下！”

　　“我靠，老子又不是女的，还就痛这一下，信你个鬼！！”罗玉骂道，听了吴石的话，身体也放松下来，才稍微好受些。

　　好不容易疼痛才稍稍缓了些，罗玉牙都快咬松了，汗水和泪水都滴落在枕头上。

　　吴石感觉到罗玉身体里的温热，紧紧地包裹着自己的阳物，整个人都快被弄化了，这感觉真是美好的像是天堂一样。

　　“罗哥，你没事吧？现在还痛吗？”

　　说来也奇怪，明明刚才还痛的要死要活的，现在罗玉却觉得有股痒痒的感觉在后穴漫延，那饱满的肿胀感竟让他觉得有些快感，想要让吴石重重地撞击自己最深的那处。

　　“不痛了，来吧，我准备好了！”罗玉深吸一口气，就感觉到吴石的巨物在自己的后穴抽插起来，每一下都像是撞击在他最敏感的那一点，让他嘴里开始渗出些许呻吟：

　　“啊啊…好舒服…啊…快点…”

　　房间里响起吴石粗重的喘气声和罗玉的呻吟声，以及两处相撞发出的啪啪声。

　　吴石在罗玉身上抽插了一会，就又把罗玉翻了过来，看着罗玉红肿的眼眶，点点泪光还沾在长长的睫毛上，像是清晨落在蝴蝶身上的露珠，忍不住吻在罗玉的眼睛上。

　　“罗哥，我爱你…”

　　罗玉被吴石这么神情的看着，眼神愈加迷离，全身像是被电流窜过，瘫软下来，任由吴石把他的双腿分开，继续抽插着。

　　这个姿势让吴石的巨物更深的抵达罗玉的蜜穴深处，让罗玉瞳孔一缩，整个人都微微一颤。

　　“啊……吴石…啊啊啊…还想要…啊”

　　吴石又换了几个姿势，随着吴石速度不断加快，罗玉的声音越发地大声，嘴里也不知再说着什么，只是慢慢地达到了高潮。

　　“呃…啊”吴石终于一个冲刺，将浓浓的白稠全部灌满了罗玉的后穴，罗玉大叫一声，身子也开始痉挛起来，一片白光让罗玉脑子一片空白。

　　吴石趴在罗玉身上喘着粗气，舌头还时不时舔舔罗玉的锁骨，罗玉累的整个人都瘫了，遗留的快感让他太阳穴突突的跳，就像是置身天堂一般。

　　“怎么样？没骗你吧？”吴石还不愿将阳物从罗玉身上抽离，只是抱着罗玉，说道。

　　“还行吧…”罗玉有些害臊，将头埋在吴石怀里，慢悠悠地吐出三个字。

　　怎么又是还行？吴石开始怀疑人生了，难道他技术这么差吗？让罗哥都满足不了！

　　看来以后还要继续磨炼，吴石坚定了自己的想法，把罗玉带到浴室清理干净，两人就相拥而眠。

　　十二、

　　吴石是被太阳光给刺醒的，当他醒来的时候，旁边空空如也，房间里还残留着情事之后的味道，提醒着他昨晚和罗玉的疯狂。

　　吴石露出一个幸福的微笑，从今以后，罗玉就真真正正属于他了，这一切都像是梦一样，太不真实了，为了确认自己没有做梦，吴石朝门外喊道：“罗哥！！”

　　没有人应，吴石有种不好的预感，脸上的笑意逐渐凝固，急忙起身下楼找罗玉，只是房子里空荡荡的，平日里叮叮咚咚作响的厨房，此时也干干净净的。

　　吴石第一次慌了神，连忙跑到罗玉的房间，整整齐齐的，只是衣服已经不见了，空荡荡的房间昭示着这里的主人已经离开了。

　　“罗哥，你走了吗？”跌坐在床上，吴石捂着头，眼泪止不住地往下流，为什么，昨晚不是还好好的吗？今天就不告而别，难道罗玉他后悔了，不愿意跟他这个小屁孩在一起了。

　　既然如此，又为何要答应他，给他希望，对于罗玉来说，自己究竟是什么？随便可以丢弃的东西吗？

　　“对不起，您拨打的电话已停机，请稍后再拨...”挂了电话，吴石最后的希望也破灭了，一个人呆呆地坐在房间里，感受着罗玉残留在家里最后的气息。

　　不可以，既然已经招惹了他，他就不允许罗玉再离开，就算是天涯海角他也一定要找到罗玉！！想到这，吴石抹了一把眼泪，就收拾收拾东西去找罗玉了。

　　吴石找了家政公司，家政公司说他们也不知道罗玉去哪了，只是给了吴石罗玉老家的地址，说可以去那里找他，吴石二话不说就买了去往罗玉老家的火车票，等他找到罗玉，一定要问他为什么不告而别，自己对他来说到底是个什么位置。

　　罗玉的老家是个名不见经传的小山村，吴石走了好久的山路才找到，等他看见一条稍微有些人烟的街道，就上前询问道：“大爷，你知道罗玉住哪吗？”

　　“什么？罗什么？”大爷似乎有些耳背，大声重复道。

　　吴石压下心中的火气，耐心地再问了一遍：“罗玉，罗玉听说过吗？”

　　“什么？什么玉？”

　　“.........”吴石表示自己不想再说话了，太心累了。

　　就在这时，他听见村头的广播响了：“各位乡亲们好，今天又是个阳光明媚的日子......”

　　广播？吴石嘴角扯出一个笑，他知道怎么快速地找到罗玉了。

　　“诶诶，你谁啊，怎么闯进来的，我跟你说我男朋友村委会书记，你要是敢对我做什么，他不会饶了你的！！”吴石直接无视了旁边边大吵大闹边逃跑的胖妞，坐到话筒前，清了清嗓子，用低沉的磁性嗓音说道：

　　“罗玉，我知道你在这里，我是吴石，我不知道你为什么不告而别，但是不管你走到哪里，我都一定会找到你！！”

　　正在家里面和发小准备拿着锄头去耕田的罗玉，听到广播整个人都懵了，吴石！！他怎么来了！！

　　“罗玉，好像是找你的？”发小对罗玉说道。

　　“卧槽！”罗玉直接丢下锄头撒腿就往广播室跑，这小孩是疯了吧？？

　　“罗玉，你要是再不出现，我就当着全部人的面，把我们的事说出来，我要让全世界的人都知道，我吴石，这辈子要定......唔...”吴石话还没说完，就被赶来的罗玉的手给紧紧捂住。

　　“吴石你干嘛？要闹回家去，跑这发什么疯！”罗玉简直是哭笑不得，这小孩怎么尽给他惹事啊。

　　吴石一见到罗玉，眼眶就红了，将罗玉紧紧抱在怀里，哽咽道：“我以为你不要我了。”

　　罗玉要被吴石的幼稚行为给蠢哭了，无奈道；“我什么时候说不要你了？一天尽瞎想！”

　　“那你怎么一声不吭就走了？电话也打不通...”

　　“我早上不是跟你说了吗？我发小家里需要帮忙，我就回来帮忙插个秧，过几天就回去了，电话那不是跨省话费贵吗？我就用的另一个号。”罗玉无辜道。

　　吴石瞬间破涕为笑，喃喃道：“真的？”

　　“你早上不答应了吗？我看你睡的跟死猪似的就没叫你。”

　　吴石还真忘了罗玉跟他说了这件事，结果差点闹了个大乌龙。

　　傍晚，两人坐在后山的沙丘上，看着夕阳缓缓落下，时间仿佛就这样静止了一样，山间的空气很清新，晚风吹过两人的发间，吴石朝罗玉开心一笑，道：“罗哥，我觉得我这辈子最大的幸运就是遇见了你...”

　　“你可拉倒吧，我看你就是得了个便宜保姆，还不用给钱那种。”

　　吴石的笑瞬间僵硬，罗玉还真是不解风情，不过，他喜欢！

　　“那你也得给我做一辈子饭！”

　　“滚蛋，自己做去！”

　　“哥.........”

　　“好好好，怕你了，一辈子就一辈子。”

　　

　　

　　——————end


End file.
